


...of Faith, Kitchen Tables and  Weddings

by lee_andrews



Series: #GreenBeastsWeek 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Flashbacks, Humour, M/M, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura if you wish, Post-Canon, Wedding, background Gaara/Rock Lee - Freeform, mature for minor sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews
Summary: “There’s no way one can prepare a wedding in three weeks’ time,” Sai says seriously, as if he’s been organising weddings all his life.“And that is why we will help you!!” even for Lee’s exceptionally well-trained facial muscles, that wide a smile must be a strain._________________________________________Pure self-indulgence. This work should probably be seen as a collection of short related drabbles with an overarching theme rather than chapters of a fanfic, as there are many points it touches upon, but does not deal with in depth.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: #GreenBeastsWeek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963174
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72





	...of Faith, Kitchen Tables and  Weddings

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [...о вере, кухонных столах и свадьбах](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344873) by [lee_andrews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews)



> Beware of the spoilers for all of Naruto, since it takes place post-canon.  
> This work was written for the #GreenBeastsWeek 2020 on Twitter

**Day 0 (4 a.m.)**

It’s quiet in Konoha at 4 a.m. on a weekend. Even shopkeepers can afford to sleep until 7, and the only people usually out at this time of the morning would be shinobi departing for missions. Today, however, there are no missions planned. Because today…

The window opens with a bang. And Gai leaning out of it is naked… mostly. Of course, the green briefs with red turtles on them he’s wearing are a present from Kakashi, but no one has to know that. Now, he really wanted to do this at midnight, but Sakura kindly remarked yesterday that it would be more logical to do this after they wake up. And there is no better time in the world to wake up than sunrise, as far as Gai is concerned.

“Today is truly the Most Glorious Day of Our Youth, good citizens of Konoha!!” the volume at which Gai yells this is really impressive, even by his standards. “My Precious Eternal Rival and I are going to be bound Forever” – _Kakashi knows it’s too late already. He can’t save those poor people whose main misfortune in life is living less than ten blocks away from this house. But he tries anyway, so as to not be a complete failure of a Hokage. Two shadow clones appear in the window and try to pull Gai away and cover his mouth, but that is much easier said than done._ – “in our Sincere Manly Rivalry, Unbreakable Friendship and Passionate Romance! What a day to be alive!!”

One of the clones finally manages to tackle Gai and pull him back into the flat. The window slams with a bang, but not before, from a block away, a most youthful voice yells back at a most respectable volume, “What a day to be alive, Gai-sensei!!”

**Day -21 (4 p.m.)**

“SERIOUSLY?!” – _Kakashi didn’t know Naruto’s eyes could go that wide._ – “No, really, you are getting married? Who proposed? How did it happen?”

Kakashi just blinks. He had no idea Naruto would be so enthusiastic about this.

“This is none of your business,” his voice sounds grave, but his eyes – both of them, visible now – are smiling.

“Yeah, sorry, kids,” Gai speaks up. “It’s a secret between my Rival and me.”

Naruto squints his eyes suspiciously, “Was it embarrassing? Was it during se—”

“THIS IS MOST WONDERFUL NEWS!!” Lee finally finds his voice, right in time for Sakura and Tenten to pull Naruto back. A little tussle ensues. – _Kakashi knows Naruto will lose most pitifully._ – “This is going to be the most beautiful and youthful wedding in the history of the village!!”

– _And indeed, it will be. Kakashi loses himself in thoughts. They are going to get married at a shrine on the seacoast_ –

“But there’s just three weeks left!” exclaims Sakura, all the while waggling her index finger in front of Naruto’s nose in a silent threat.

– _in the Land of Lightning_ –

“There’s no way one can prepare a wedding in three weeks’ time,” Sai says seriously, as if he’s been organising weddings all his life.

_– just the two of them –_

“And that is why we will help you!!” even for Lee’s exceptionally well-trained facial muscles, that wide a smile must be a strain.

_– WHAT??? –_

“Actually, we already—”

But Tenten’s little notebook is already out of her pocket and oh, dear, it’s way too late now. At least Gai has the decency to look uncomfortable. Kakashi just sighs. It’s going to be a very long three weeks.

**Day 0 (4:17 a.m.)**

“I think someone’s breaking down our door,” Kakashi sighs and reluctantly opens his eyes again.

**“Gai-sensei, it is time for your Youthful Future Husband workout!!”**

“And I think I know _who_ it is,” Kakashi rolls his eyes. “You know, Gai, if it goes on like this, we will end up actually sleeping on our first night as newlyweds.”

“Kakashi,” Gai’s gaze is earnest and intense, he’s halfway into his jumpsuit already, but stops to look Kakashi in the eyes, “I assure you neither of us is going to sleep for at least the next 24 hours.”

The way this promise is delivered sets Kakashi’s skin on fire.

**Day -20 (7 p.m.)**

“Did you know about it?!”

_Rule No. 10 for staying alive until retirement: When Sakura opens the door into your office with her foot and doesn’t even say hello, always play daft._

“Huh? Are you talking about the cat Tenten taught to balance a kunai on its nose?”

Sakura stops in her tracks, “Cat? What cat?”

_Success._

She violently shakes her head, “No, and I have no clue what the hell you are talking about! What I’m talking about are Gai-sensei’s five picture books with wedding ideas! FIVE!”

And Kakashi honestly thought there were only three.

“It can’t be that bad, Sakura. Gai actually happens to have a great taste. …Just don’t let him pick the menu and you’ll be fine.”

“Don’t tell me you are going to just sit back and not participate in the preparations for your own wedding.”

“Oh, but this is exactly what I’m going to do,” – _Sakura’s gaze is really scary._ – “Or …not.”

“Did you propose to Gai-sensei at a luxurious dinner?”

“Not gonna tell you, Sakura-chan,” Kakashi teases her in a sing-song voice.

“Didn’t think so. Not two dorks like you,” she responds in her best deadpan fashion. “If you want me to keep tolerating all of you kooky grooms, you have to find Sasuke and invite him to the wedding.”

“He’s not going to come.”

“You’d be surprised,” Sakura smiles mysteriously and marches out the door of the Hokage’s office.

**Day 0 (11 a.m.)**

Even on his wedding day, a Hokage has duties. So far, Kakashi has spent six incredibly unproductive hours in his chair. Tenzō is unusually inconsistent today: on the one hand, he did most of today’s work by himself, yet on the other, he wouldn’t let Kakashi go anywhere. Tenzō even gave him back the Icha Icha volume he’d confiscated last week after he’d caught Kakashi reading it during working hours. – _Not true, I was having a tea break!_ –

“Who are you and what have you done to my friend?” Kakashi fakes indignation in his voice.

“I promised Tenten to keep you away until everything is ready.”

“Oh, so that’s why Lee came by as soon as he knew Gai was awake? Clever.”

Tenzō just shrugs noncommittally and moves to walk away.

“Is it beautiful? The venue?”

“Oh yes, I saw to it personally,” his friend smiles proudly and Kakashi knows to expect exquisite wooden arches and lots of green. It’s not the seacoast in the Land of Lightning. No, it’s _better than that_. It’s home. It’s friends. It’s _love_.

**Day -17 (10 a.m.)**

“Welcome to the Headquarters!!” Lee’s radiant smile invites them into a spacious room full of tables, decorations and busy youth. It’s not just their teams who are present: Hinata is knotting macramé flowerpot holders in the corner and Temari – _Isn’t she supposed to be in Suna this month?_ – is arguing loudly with Tenten about the style of the invitations.

“I thought we were planning a wedding, not starting a war,” if Kakashi could sound even less enthusiastic, he would.

Gai, of course, is moved to tears, “This is so wonderful, Kakashi!! Look how much effort our precious students are putting into it for us! We are so, so grateful!”

While Gai and Lee are exchanging tearful hugs, Kakashi decides to look around and among heaps and heaps of stuff, something catches his eye: a single dried daisy. Kakashi carefully picks it up, not wanting to break the fragile flower. A half-formed thought in his head, he stops Chōji who is carrying a huge box of something – _Kakashi wonders whether he wants at all to know what’s inside._ – and asks him, “Do you know why this is here?”

“No idea, sorry, Kakashi-sensei,” Chōji furrows his brow. “Maybe Ino brought it? Is something the matter?”

“No, it’s fine,” Kakashi’s eyes crinkle in a smile, “thank you.”

“By the way, Kakashi-sensei,” Chōji says hesitantly, “did Gai-sensei propose to you on the bed covered with rose petals?”

“Not you too, Chōji!”

The young man chuckles and goes away. Kakashi is left with a dried daisy on his palm and a memory of a conversation from almost two years ago.

**Day 0 (1 p.m.)**

“Gai-sensei, before we start getting ready, let us go to the gates!” Lee is so energetic and excited for everything today, like a child who is seeing the big beautiful world for the first time. “Temari-san said that Kazekage-sama’s delegation will arrive just after lunch, so they should be here any minute!”

“Of course, Lee!” Gai’s eyes soften – _ah, young and youthful love_ – and he turns his wheelchair around to follow his student to the gates of the village. Belatedly, he realises that he should have suggested a quick shower first, the Youthful Future Husband workout was really intense. The Kazekage, of course, is no perfumed prince, but a shinobi and a warrior and Gai decides that he shouldn’t mind a little sweat. Kakashi, for instance, never has.

The quality of the workout made Gai realise that Lee is getting quite good at designing training routines himself and that he is going to be an amazing sensei. And Gai couldn’t be any prouder. His adorable Tenten is doing extremely well, too, she is going to join the Hokage’s personal guard any day now: she was put in charge of the security at the wedding by Yamato as a test of skill, as a matter of fact.

Gai wonders what heights Neji could have reached by now, and, honestly, he thinks it could have been anything. Neji would have been a great diplomat, with his sharp wit and eyes one couldn’t fool. And yet he gave his life to protect what mattered. Did Gai like that? No. Just like Kakashi hated it when Gai opened his Eight Gates against Madara, Gai hated that his student chose to die when he could have lived. But just like Kakashi can respect Gai’s choice, Gai respects Neji’s. And he is proud of him, too.

 _Are you happy with how_ your _students are doing, Kakashi?_

**Day -14 (8 p.m.)**

“He’ll come!” Naruto exclaims and Kakashi makes a face as if he has toothache.

“But what if he doesn’t?” Tenten is not amused. “Then there will be an empty seat at the main table!”

_Actually, two empty seats, but one of them is supposed to be there, and everyone in this room knows it._

“No, there won’t be, because Sasuke will be there!” Naruto’s lips turn into a thin stubborn line.

“When was the last time you saw him, huh? Had any kind of message from him? Are you sure he even got the invitation?”

“It’s Sasuke!” Naruto simply can’t stay seated, he jumps up and balls his hands into fists. “He always knows what’s going on and where. He has means of finding out about stuff. And he knows this is important!”

“It’s important to you,” Tenten gets up too, her voice is loud with frustration. “To us. But Sasuke? Who knows what he cares about?”

Before this turns into a full-on shouting match, Kakashi cuts them both off, “He will come.”

“Kakashi-sensei…” Naruto looks at him gratefully and from across the table, Kakashi can see Sakura hide a smile by pretending she is scratching her nose.

“Alright then, Sasuke will sit here,” Tenten resumes with her seating plans after a small pause.

_The storm has passed._

“Say, Kakashi-sensei, who is this Matsuhara fella and why is he sitting at the friends’ table?”

“Oh, he’s a friend of mine,” Gai smiles. “A fireworks maker.”

“Fireworks? That’s cool!” Naruto grins wickedly and Kakashi knows what’s going to come next. “Were there fireworks when you proposed?”

Before Gai can open his mouth, Kakashi chimes in, “Naruto, why don’t _you_ deliver the invitations to the daimyo? Personally,” Naruto’s grin turns into a pout, but Kakashi has no mercy. “You should get used to these kinds of diplomatic missions if you want to be the next Hokage.”

Naruto grumbles, but stretches his hand out for the envelope.

**Day 0 (3 p.m.)**

“Well, look at you, fancy boys!” Kurenai smiles and little Mirai mirrors her mother’s expression.

Gai and Kakashi, of course, decided who will get dressed where with a game of janken. Gai won and got both a point and their flat. Kakashi and his team had to move to Tenzō’s place where they are probably doing pretty much the same as Gai and his team are here right now: getting ready, talking non-stop to combat nervousness and making silly jokes about marriage. Tenten is checking for the umpteenth time whether they really got everything they need. Lee is entertaining little Mirai, while Kurenai helps Gai with the wedding kimono. Gaara is also here, he doesn’t say much and mostly watches Lee, but his gaze is warm and he smiles at particularly awkward jokes, and that is good enough, as far as Gai is concerned.

“Is that a scarf? Are you serious?” asks Tenten as Gai takes a piece of yellow cloth out of a drawer. But in Kurenai’s eyes, there’s recognition. She remembers whose scarf that is.

“It belonged to my Papa,” Gai says firmly. “He didn’t live to see this day, but I think he might have known it would happen, even back then. So I am going to wear this today, in the moment when I’ll be the happiest man in the world.”

“This belonged to Dai-san?!” Lee stares at the scarf with impossibly wide eyes, as if it is a holy relic not meant for mere mortals. “May I... tie it for you, Gai-sensei, please?”

“Of course, Lee!”

“Then I suppose I might as well dish these out now,” smiles Tenten. She takes three brooches out of her pocket, little hawks with sharp beaks. “I made them. For Neji. And we will wear them today.”

**Day -6 (2 p.m.)**

“Kakashi, look at this!”

Of course, Gai would be in love with _that_. Kakashi finds himself staring at …something in the shop window. He doesn’t have a word for it. Above, it is a classic corset, but it also has trouser legs and a huge tulle skirt over them. At least, Kakashi hopes it’s a skirt and not, say, cotton candy.

“I would rock this outfit, wouldn’t you say, Rival?”

Kakashi shrugs his shoulders noncommittally and continues to talk to Sakura about the wedding kimonos.

_When Sakura comes to get the kimonos the day after that, the dress is gone. She lets her curiosity get the better of her and simply can’t stop giggling when she learns that the Hokage came by the shop again last night and bought it. Because Gai-sensei would absolutely rock that._

**Day 0 (3:30 p.m.)**

Team Seven is almost complete at Tenzō’s house now. Nobody, however, dares speculate whether Sasuke will actually come to the wedding. Instead, they talk about all sorts of other things, as Kakashi dons his kimono behind a screen. He knows the kids are still tempted to spy on his face, but they are a bit more respectful now that they’ve grown.

“Do you know what Bushier Brows Sensei will give you as his present?” Naruto seems to be nervous and his voice is a bit too loud.

“It’s supposed to be a surprise, Naruto,” Sai says before Kakashi can answer.

“Well, yeah, but it’s Bushier Brows Sensei we are talking about! I can’t believe he hasn’t let it slip out yet.”

“Gai is a shinobi, Naruto. He can keep secrets much better than you,” Kakashi smiles to himself behind the screen.

“Sure, he can keep secrets,” says Tenzō, “but you haven’t tried to sniff them out, senpai? That’s new.”

“Gai never seizes to amaze me and, today, I want to be surprised again,” Kakashi responds light-heartedly. – _It feels good to be able to say that so openly._ – “I know for sure that it will be the most thoughtful gift one could imagine.”

Naruto laughs, “Yeah, you bet, judging by how the propo—”

There’s a dead silence in the room with everyone staring at the profusely sweating Naruto, while Kakashi calmly finishes getting dressed behind the screen.

“Naruto,” Sakura says in a disturbingly honeyed voice, “how do you know about the proposal?”

“It’s not my fault, Sakura-chan!! Please, believe me! Kakashi-sensei told me himself and then he forbade me to talk about!”

“I wouldn’t exactly say you were completely innocent in this, Naruto,” shrugs Kakashi, stepping back out into the room. “The truth is, I fell prey to your blackmail.”

**Day -3 (11 p.m.)**

“So, for the last time, do you want a green tablecloth with white napkins or a silver tablecloth with green napkins?” sighs Sakura.

“The green one looks nicer, but I don’t like the patterns on it. They are very unyouthful!” frowns Gai.

“It’s flowers, how can they be unyouthful?!”

“Actually, Gai-sensei is right,” Ino says thoughtfully. “These are primroses, they mean desperation. Very bad choice for a wedding.”

Kakashi pushes a note towards Naruto who seems to doze with his eyes open. _Please, get me out of here._

Naruto jerks awake, reads the note, then makes scared eyes, looks at Sakura and shakes his head.

But a ninja should always look underneath the underneath to get what they need, and so the next note has an offer attached to it. _We’ll run off to Ichiraku and ramen’s on me._

Naruto looks thoroughly tempted: Kakashi doesn’t offer to pay for other people’s food. Barely ever for his own. And still, it’s not enough.

“Then it all boils down to silver.”

“Yes, but it does look a bit too plain.”

Kakashi would gladly eat off the floor as long as he gets married to Gai and so he opts for a risky move. _I’ll tell you about the proposal._

Naruto is wide awake now. He taps Hinata on the shoulder and tells her that him and Kakashi will go and check out the store front of the cloth shop, maybe they would find a better option for the tables. Hinata nods absent-mindedly and Kakashi and Naruto make their way to freedom without being noticed by any of the arguing sides.

As Kakashi closes the door and hears Sai say, “How about I just paint the silver tablecloth with whatever you want?” and everyone in the room cheer in response to that, he remembers that patience is actually one of the main virtues of a shinobi.

**Day 0 (5 p.m.)**

The whole village came to see their Hokage get married. Plus various foreign dignitaries, acquaintances from other countries… it is a huge crowd. Thankfully, the training field number ten has plenty of space. The place has been thoroughly transformed by Yamato though, into something that belongs in a fairy-tale or a legend. Maybe even the one about Orihime and Hikoboshi Gai loves so much. Majestic trees rose to provide a roof with their branches and leaves, while beneath them, a large pavilion with intricate wooden pillars and arches made as if out of lace was built. The main path towards the pavilion was decorated by little fountains and colourful paper lanterns guests wrote wishes on. And flowers, so many flowers growing out from everywhere, hanging down the arches from pots in white macramé holders. The place just exudes serenity and peace, the things that shinobi have never had enough of, but now have a chance to obtain for keeps. Besides, no one in their right mind would want to turn this place back into a training field after the wedding is done.

Yamato and Kurenai stand in the centre of the pavilion, a larger fountain behind them. They will oversee the ceremony, each chosen by one of the grooms. In the front row opposite of them, there are plenty of familiar faces: Kurenai’s and Asuma’s teams, friendly jōnin, Tsunade, the envoys of the other Kage. Sai is sitting cross-legged on the ground, not caring about his clothes. The opportunity to try and make some sketches of the couple is way more important.

Finally, the music starts playing and the grooms’ parties step out of the crowd on the opposite ends of the path and start walking towards each other. To meet in the middle.

Tenten and Lee wheel Gai together. They work in perfect sync, matching the walking speed and the pushing force of each other. Gai and Lee grin from ear to ear, and while Tenten’s smile is less wide, it’s certainly just as happy. All three of them spot hawk brooches and Gai, in addition to that, a yellow scarf. Most people dismiss the latter as Gai’s typical non-conformity, but some know exactly what it means. Kakashi’s heart, for one, almost stops when he sees it. He imagines Dai and Sakumo in the crowd there, cheering, and swallows the lump in his throat.

Kakashi himself has both of his arms hooked through Naruto’s and Sakura’s respectively: the boy to the left, the girl to the right. He feels a bit giddy and welcomes this support. It seems all wedding customs are there for a reason. His gaze slips through the people in the crowd, but he doesn’t seem to be able to find the person he’s looking for. Well, the day is yet young.

As both parties come to a halt in front of Yamato and Kurenai, Kakashi and Gai only have eyes for each other. It barely registers with them as their students kiss them on the cheeks, as is the custom for the wedding parties, and step back to blend in with the guests. It’s only when Kurenai says, “As a sign of your love, respect and devotion, now is the time to exchange your wedding gifts,” do both grooms return to reality.

Gai takes a small package out of his wheelchair bag and grins. He gives it to Kakashi, who unwraps it and stares. He cannot believe his eyes. The things Gai keeps!

“I remember a little boy who would rather sleep outside than in a house where nothing belonged to him, even as he hated his own home and didn’t want to return there. I remember being so angry at this boy and his stubbornness, that I took a knife from the kitchen table and scratched his signature – a scarecrow face – into it, yelling at the boy that now this table belongs to him and that he should just shut up and stay overnight. Papa didn’t even scold me for that! And then years later, a young man came into my flat, asking whether he can stay overnight. And I said yes, because there were two things that belonged to him in that house: this piece of the kitchen tabletop and my heart.”

Gai’s voice rang clear with emotion throughout this whole speech and, as he watches the tears roll down his soulmate’s cheeks, Kakashi realises that he is crying, too. He remembers the very private stubborn boy he was, and he remembers the pitiful young man he was, able to form connections, but unwilling to commit to them. And Gai was there for both of them and he is here now. Kakashi smiles through the teary haze in his eyes: now is the time for his gift.

Gai gasps as he sees what it is: a bookmark – _Shinobi can use paper and seals not only for devastation, but also to preserve a fragile dried flower, and gods know this is a much better purpose._ – with a single dried daisy imprinted in it.

“When I was younger, my favourite book was ‘How a shinobi should die’. I know you hated it. You kept hiding it, throwing it away, but I could always find it. Once you even tore it to shreds, but I went to the bookstore and bought a new one the next day. And then you seemingly stopped paying attention to that book, until one day, I found a daisy pressed between its pages. I couldn’t bring myself to throw it away, so I let it dry there---

_\---and then, years later, I learned what a daisy means: faith. It was Gai’s way of telling me that he has faith in me, no matter what. Naruto and Sakura are letting you go and that is their way of telling you that they have faith in you, no matter what. Faith in you doing the right thing when it matters, Sasuke---_

\---and then made a bookmark out of it. I’ve used it for years, until it got destroyed during Pain’s assault. But now I made a new one for you, because you, above anyone else, deserve to have your faith rewarded.”

Even as Kakashi finishes his speech, he can feel it. This familiar intent gaze of a hidden Sharingan, of one eye that is black and the other that is violet. Of course, Sasuke is here. He is the only other person who knows the story about the daisy. And now Kakashi is confident that Sasuke will stay in Konoha for a while, – _At least, until after dinner tonight._ – because he, too, seems to have learned that people’s faith should be rewarded.

Gai uses his hands and his left leg to push himself out of the wheelchair and lunges for Kakashi. He wraps his arms around his Rival and kisses him, not on the mask, but directly above, and Kakashi is grateful for that. Feeling Gai’s lips on his skin is a thousand times better than feeling them through a piece of cloth. And Gai’s lips do stay there for a while, tender and warm, a promise to believe and let himself be believed in forever. Kakashi hugs Gai tighter and whispers, “Thank you for loving me back.”

Kurenai and Yamato were clearly not expecting this, and, after a little panic, Yamato hastily catches up to proclaim Gai and Kakashi officially married. The crowd erupts in chaotic cheering, people are hugging their loved ones, whistling, applauding, laughing. It's loud and yet, nice and cozy. It sounds like _home_.

“Finally! My sensei is all grown up now,” – _Is Naruto… sniffling?_ – “Gaara, do you have any tissues?”

“No, Lee has used up all of them,” Gaara seems oddly fascinated by how much certain people can cry.

“Well, I guess a sleeve would do…”

“Here, Usuratonkachi.”

“SASUKE?!”

While everybody present is staring at the young black-haired man who is being awkwardly hugged by Naruto and Sakura and not at all at the newlyweds, Kakashi and Gai move apart slowly, but still stay in a hug.

“That little piece of a show stealer,” murmurs Kakashi, but Gai knows he is smiling under the mask.

“We could elope now, while no one is looking,” Gai waggles his eyebrows at his freshly acquired husband.

“What, and miss all the crazy stuff that our students prepared for us so diligently? No way.”

“Now that is the youthful Rival I know and love!!!”


End file.
